mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Impossible
In Series * Little Miss Magic: Both can do anything they want. Out of Series *Herman Fegelein (Both can do impossible things) *Flurr (Mixels, both can fly) *Spyro (Spyro the Dragon, both are purple and can do things other's can't) *Homsar (Homestar Runner, both are short and can do impossible things) *Cheshire Cat (Alice In Wonderland, both are purple and can do many things others can't) *Harold (The Railway Series, both can fly) *Atom Ant (Hanna-Barbera, both can fly) *Peter Pan (Namesake series, both can fly) *Merlin (The Railway Series, both can make themselves invisible), *Charizard (Pokémon, both can fly) *Martin the Magnificent Magician (Franklin the Turtle, both wear purple and can do impossible things) *Squiddly Diddly (Hanna-Barbera, both are purple and can do impossible things) *Butterfree (Pokémon, both are purple and can fly) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both can fly and have purple) *Elliott (Pete's Dragon, both can fly and become invisible) *Elsa (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, both are purple and can fly) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, both can fly) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog, both can fly) *Invisible Girl (Fantastic Four, Marvel Comics. both perform invisibility) *Mirage (Transformers, both can become invisible) *Impy Ink (Letterland, both can become invisible) *Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears, both are purple and clever) *Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, both have purple and do unbelievable things) *Finn McMissile (Cars 2, both are clever, also Finn can transform into submarines and Mr. Impossible can make himself invisible) *Violet Parr (The Incredibles, both can make themselves invisible), *Crane (Kung-Fu Panda, both can fly) *Zeng (Kung-Fu Panda, both can fly) *Dozegury (Noonbory and the Super 7, both can do impossible things) *Orochimaru (Naruto, both can do impossible things) *Jetybory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both can fly) *Milo (Tweenies, both have purple skin and wear blue) *Barney (Barney the Dinosaur, both are purple) *Snoopy (Peanuts, both can do impossible things and can do anything) *Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are clever and can become invisible) *Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are clever and can become invisible) *Lady Lauren (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are purple) *Superman (Superman, both have amazing powers) *Anakaris (Darkstalkers, both can do impossible things) *Hawkeye (The Avengers, both wear purple and can impossible things) *Rosalina (Super Mario Bros, both can do impossible things) *Gen (Street Fighter, both wear purple and can do impossible things) *Tygra (ThunderCats, both can turn invisible) *Phantom (Defenders of the Earth, both are purple) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls, both wear top hats, use magic, and can do impossible things others cannot) *Great Tiger (Punch Out, both can do impossible things) *Friaday (Lucky Fred, both can do impossible things) *The Beijing Mascots (Beijing 2008, all 6 can fly) *Chirp (Timbuctoo, both can fly) *Tommy Johnson (Molly and the Skywalkerz, both can do impossible) *Ditto (Pokémon, both can do the impossible) *Widget (Namesake series, both are purple and can do impossible things) *Mewtwo (Pokémon, both are purple, can fly and do impossible things) *Tweedle (My Singing Monsters, both can fly) *Helix (ARMS, both can do impossible things) *Black Hole, Cloudy, Puffball, and Lightning (BFB, all Five can fly) *Stinkfly and Jetray (Ben 10, all three can fly) *Four and X (BFB, all three can do impossible things) *The Archies (Archie series, all 6 of them wear hats and turn invisible, however in the episode "Dream Girl" In the dream scene, Archie can fly, an episode from "Archie's Weird Mysteries") *Woody Woodpecker (Namesake series, both can fly) *Neronga (Ultra Series, both can turn invisible) *The Invisible Man (Namesake series, both are invisible) *Cream The Rabbit (Sonic The Hedgehog, both can fly) *Susan And Mary Test (Johnny Test, all 3 of them can fly and turn invisible) *Rodan (Godzilla series, both can fly) *Johnny Test And Dukey (Namesake series, all 3 of them can fly, but Johnny Test and Mr. Impossible can turn invisible) *Mechagodzilla (Godzilla Series, both can fly) *Megaguirus (Godzilla Series, both can fly) *Mothra (Godzilla Series, both can fly) Gallery Anakaris.jpg|Anakaris Gen.jpg|Gen Great Tiger.jpg|Great Tiger Chirp.png|Chirp felix-the-cat-dantania-blogspot-com.jpg|Felix The Cat th (6).jpg|Woody Woodpecker neronga_by_pyrus_leonidas_d9d5oco-pre.png|Neronga rodan_2019_by_pyrus_leonidas-dd804oj.png|Rodan Category:Main series